


shaky hands, trembling lips & aching heart

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco is under probation, F/M, I COULDN'T HELP IT, I can't tag to save my life, I just love dramione too much, Post-War, and Hermione is crying, and maybe angst too, dhr, dramione - Freeform, it's not even fluffy angst but angst, this is just my attempt on angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which he left her with shaky hands, trembling lips and an aching heart, clutched and shattered on the ground. /dhr /</p>
            </blockquote>





	shaky hands, trembling lips & aching heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my first time writing dramione but I know this is kind of shitty bc i'm feeling like shit and i felt like dragging my otp into it; also this is unedited, unbeta-d and stuff so expect errors flying around, also this is short and really crappy.
> 
> kudos and comments would be much appreciated <3

_i._

She stays still. Heartbeats galloping faster by the second she stood in front of him. She regret it—for all it was. She regret letting him go—just as she regret falling in love with him.

_ii._

She starts to see him in a different way on the sixth year. He didn't call her mudblood anymore—no, he didn't pay attention to her anymore—such as he was busy with his own things. But he saw him. In the abandoned comfort room, his eyes were looking at himself, his eyes; his eyes were full of emotion—he was afraid, like any other wizard on Earth would—an emotion Hermione would never dream of seeing from him.

_iii._

Her eyes widens and her mouth parted slightly in shock, words cannot even express how surprised she was. He didn't sell them out. He knew it was them, no matter how distorted Harry's face may be, he knew that the Golden Trio—Harry, Hermione and Ron—stuck together, even until now. She silently thanks him in a nod, but her gratitude was swallowed down when she was pinned to the ground. Then scream.

_iv._

Draco Malfoy was under probation. The Minister had assigned someone to watch over him for the next year—unfortunately—that someone was her. She wished to revert time and just decline, for she wouldn't have to face him right now—hands shaking, lips trembling and heart aching.

_v._

"P-Pardon?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He says coldly, her name rolling his tongue in an exquisite manner, yet the tone he used implied differently.

"S-stop this?" She asks once more, clenching her hands tightly as she put them unto her back, away from his prying eyes.

"Yes," He says coldly. "Let's stop this charade already."

Hermione's throat dried up. She spoke no words —agreement or not—but he understood. He shoved his hands on his pockets, walking away from her. Leaving her with shaky hands, trembling lips and an aching heart.

* * *

 

_i._

He stands still, hands on his pockets ; probably an asshole move as he stood so nonchalantly in front of her ― and honestly, maybe he was.  _No._ Forget that.  _He is an asshole._ Period.

_ii._

He starts to see her differently at the time that she had punched him in the face. Draco Malfoy, by far was no sadist but damn, that girl has a mean right hook. Hermione Granger was an eyesore but he had seen her through a different light because pureblood or not, Draco Malfoy knew that Hermione Granger exceeded him in any way he could think of.

_Not that he would ever admit it out loud._

_iii._

"I... I don't know."

He sees the surprise in her face. He knew, of course he knew, that there in their darkened and old Manor that the Golden Trio had stepped right into a trap. He knew but no, Draco felt a lump on his throat. He couldn't rattle them out. He sees her nod in thanks but Draco only avoids his gaze as Bellatrix's sadistic smile etched on her face. Draco felt his throat ran dry.

And then, scream.

_iv._

It wasn't surprising, not to him.  _He_ of all people  _was under probation._ What did surprise him though was that he was assigned to her. He gave her a small nod and she replied with a smile. "Thanks," She said and Draco turned to look at her curiously, only to be welcomed by Hermione Granger's back; strong, fearless & bold.

_v._

No.  _Fuck no._ This can't be happening to him. He can't... Draco groaned as he felt an obvious lump on his throat for some obvious reasons. He doesn't know when or how this started but he does know when to stop. He places his hands on his pockets. "Let's stop this charade already."

_Because you're too good for me._

_Because I might corrupt you._

_Because I would never be good enough for you._

 

Draco Malfoy walked away from the girl that served as his happiness and it took all of his self-restraint not to ran back and hug her as little sobs escaped her throat. Draco blinked upwards.

_Shit. My heart hurts._

 


End file.
